1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distance-measuring device, and more particularly, to a distance-measuring device of measuring distance according to the variation of the imaging location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, the distance-measuring device emits a detecting light to a measured object, and receives a reflecting light generated by the measured object reflecting the detecting light. The distance-measuring device calculates the distance between the measured object and the distance-measuring device according to the variation of the imaging location of the reflecting light. However, when the distance-measuring device senses the reflecting light from the measured object, the distance-measuring device is affected by the background light and the flicker phenomenon (for instance, the flicker of the fluorescent lamp caused by the frequency of the AC power supply) at the same time. Hence, the distance-measuring device calculates an incorrect measured distance because of the above-mentioned reason. Moreover, since the locations of the components of the distance-measuring device may shift or rotate due to the assembling error during the fabrication, the accuracy of the measured distance obtained by the distance-measuring device is further deteriorated, causing a great inconvenience.